Things Still Change
by chicagonebananas
Summary: Life is great for Oliver and his son. Lilly's a huge part of that life as well. But things get turned upside down when Oliver receives a summons from someone who he thought he'd never see again. The long awaited sequel to "Things Change" Loliver.
1. The Summons

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any related characters. However, I do own any OC's in this fic.

A/N: Yes, normally for those of you who are familiar with writings know that these appear in the bottom but not this time. This is a sequel to my fic _Thing's Change_ and I just want to let you know you may want to read that one first before reading this just to know who's who and how who's related to who etc.

* * *

_Parent- noun; origin; Latin_

_A mother or father._

_Someone who loves a child_

_and gives their all for him or her._

_A person willing to fight_

_for their child._

"Daddy!" Kyle yelled while running down the entry hall and into the study where his father was.

Oliver looked up from his IBM Notebook computer and saw his hyper active son standing in the study, rocking back and forth on his feet. Oliver couldn't help but chuckle at his son. "What?" He asked him.

"Um..." Kyle paused as he processed his thoughts in his nine year old mind. The child looked at his father and smiled. "When is Lilly going to get here?"

Oliver glanced at the clock on the laptop screen. "Hopefully soon." Oliver smiled. It was the smile that had been appearing on his face for two reasons. One, he loved his son. Kyle was his world, to think that five years ago he didn't know he even existed! It wasn't until social services brought him to his front door that he knew Kyle existed much less was his son. The second reason was the fact that the thought of Lilly had entered his mind. He was head over heels in love Lilly Truscott, the girl he knew in high school, lost touch with during college, then met up again with her in a supermarket five years ago only to have a huge fight with her and then not see her again for another few years. They got together at their ten year high school reunion only a month and a half ago.

A pout formed on the young boys face. He loved Lilly, as a friend and the mother figure in his life. He knew his mother when he was young, but he didn't remember her. He was moved from a small city in New Jersey to Malibu California when he was only four years old. He had no idea what was going on at the time and he didn't know who Oliver was. He was silent for a while after moving in with is father.

Things sure had changed since then. Oliver remembered when Kyle first moved in with him. He couldn't get a word out of him. It was Lilly who was able to at least get him to smile. Now, Kyle was a hyper-active third grader and it was all Oliver could do to keep him still for five minuets. The kid was always on the move and was a little chatter box.

Oliver smiled and laughed to himself as he looked at the expression on his son's face. "Don't make that face, I'm sure Lilly will be here soon!" He exclaimed. He grabbed Kyle and hoisted him on his lap and started tickling him. Soon the doorbell was heard through the happy screams of Kyle. He jumped off of his father's lap and ran out of the study and turned the corner. He stopped at the front door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

The person on the other side of the door smiled. She recognized the voice. "It's me, Lilly." She answered. Kyle beamed with joy and flung the door open.

"Lilly!" He exclaimed and hugged her around the waist. He was always happy to see her again.

"Hey kiddo!" Lilly greeted him back. She closed the door behind her and came down to his level and gave him a hug as Oliver appeared in the front hall. Lilly stood up and saw him.

"Hey Lilly-pad." He greeted her with a peek on the lips.

"Gross!" Kyle exclaimed as he saw his dad kiss Lilly. Oliver chuckled at him and remembered when he thought kissing was gross.

"What?" Lilly asked, "You don' t like it that your daddy and I kiss?"

Kyle looked at her. "Well, it's not that I don't like it, I think it's gross." He replied.

Oliver smiled at him as he placed his arm around Lilly's shoulders. She leaned into him. "You'll feel differently about it in a few years." Oliver told him.

"I doubt it." Kyle replied in a know-it-all voice.

Oliver chuckled at him. He was an entertaining child who always kept a smile on Oliver's face. "Why don't you get a game for all of us to play?" Oliver asked him.

Kyle's face instantly lit up with excitement. "Can we play Dippy Dippy Dolphins?" He asked as he jumped up and down in the spot that he was standing in. "Please?" He begged.

Lilly laughed at him and Oliver smiled. "Of course!" Oliver told him.

"Yippy!" Kyle exclaimed. He tore down the hall and to the stairs where he ran up to his room to retrieve the game.

Oliver turned to face Lilly. He was going to kiss her again when he heard the door bell ring again. He groaned in frustration. If it wasn't one thing, it was another preventing him to have time with his girl. He rolled his eyes and turned to the door. He opened the door and there stood a man wearing suit.

"Mr. Oliver Oscar Oken?" The man asked him.

"Yes." Oliver replied. He was confused. Why was there a man wearing a business suit standing on his porch who knew his name?

"Here you go." The man handed Oliver a large envelop. Oliver took the envelop from the man. "Just remember, don't shoot the messenger." The man turned around and walked away.

Oliver closed the door and looked at the envelop in confusion as Kyle came running back into the main hall with the box for Dippy Dippy Dolphins in hand. He stopped when he saw the look on his father's face.

"What is it?" Lilly asked him as she came towards him.

Oliver opened the envelop and pulled out a set of papers. "It's... it's a court summons." He answered.

* * *

A/N: I am going to attempt two fics here! Who knows how this is going to end! Anyways, please review! I'm so sorry, it's taken me so long to get around to posting the sequel here! But here it is! Better late then never right?


	2. I Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

"A what?" Lilly asked him. She knew what he had said but it had taken her off guard.

"Uh... Kyle," Oliver said coming down to his level. Kyle stood there grinning at his father with the game in hand, "Why don't you take the game into the kitchen and set it up." He told him.

Kyle looked at him, then threw a glance over to Lilly. He knew something was up and wanted to know but he decided to obey his father. "Okay daddy." He answered. He turned around and started for the kitchen, the game pieces rattling around in the box as he ran.

"What's it for?" Lilly asked after Kyle was out of ear shot.

Oliver looked over the papers and scanned them quickly. Anger, then, filled him. How could she be doing this to him? To Kyle? _She_ gave him up. _She _sent him to Malibu. _She _didn't want him anymore. Oliver swallowed the metallic taste that had developed in his mouth. "They're from _that _women!" He yelled in anger.

"Who's 'that women?'" Lilly asked.

"Kyle's mom." Oliver seethed. He turned around and punched the wall behind him. His hand was now throbbing but his hatred for _her_ made him numb to the pain.

"Well, what does she want?" Lilly asked.

Oliver ran his aching hand through his brown messy hair. "She's suing me for custody of Kyle!" He exclaimed.

"Wait!" Lilly exclaimed as she realized something, "I thought she was dead all this time and if she isn't then she would have to have given you custody of him, right?" Lilly asked.

"Well, she isn't dead, she is to me, but physically, no, and yes, she did give me custody of him. Shortly after he came here, I signed some papers for custody of him." He answered. He was angry. She gave him up when some male model boyfriend came into her life and now he was gone and she wanted Kyle back, or that's what Oliver thought at least.

"Okay, well, I'm sure you don't have to worry about anything," Lilly tried comfort him, "I mean, unless she like digs up the fact that you're an alcoholic in court and convinces the jury that you still drink and-"

"Thank you Lilly." Oliver answered, cutting her off, "I feel so much better now." He answered sarcastically.

"Sorry." Lilly replied back.

Oliver sighed. "No, I'm sorry." He answered, "This thing just came out of the blue and now I have to find a lawyer and I know this isn't going to go well with Kyle." He told her. As if on cue Kyle came wondering back into the entry way.

"Are we going to play Dippy Dippy Dolphins or not?" He asked. He was frustrated with the fact that his dad and Lilly still weren't in the kitchen to play a game of Dippy Dippy Dolphins when they said that they would be there soon.

"We'll be there soon." Oliver told him. He felt bad about not going straight to the kitchen to play a game with his son.

"Promise?" Kyle asked. A pout formed on his face and he crossed his small arms across his chest.

"Promise." Lilly told him. He smiled. He knew he could always trust Lilly to follow through on her promises. He turned around and ran off to the kitchen to await the game. Lilly turned to Oliver. "Everything is going to work out. I promise." She told him. She leaned in and gave him an encouraging hug and a kiss on the lips. Oliver moved his hands up to her waist and deepened it. He was so in love with her and so glad that she was around during this hard time.

"Are you guys coming?" The kiss was interrupted by Kyle's shout from the kitchen.

"He's getting antsy." Oliver laughed. That was just like Kyle, he had low patience, like his father sometimes. Oliver took Lilly's hand in his good one and laced his fingers with hers and the two walked into the kitchen to play a game of Dippy Dippy Dolphins.

* * *

"Why do I have to go Aunt Miley's and Uncle Jake's?" Kyle questioned from the back seat. It was a few days after Oliver had received the court summons and he and Lilly were going to meet with the lawyer who was going to handle the case. Kyle still didn't know what was going on and he couldn't understand why he couldn't go with his dad and Lilly to wherever they were going.

Oliver sighed as he stopped at a red light. "Because you can't come with us today." He responded.

He glanced in his review mirror and saw Kyle cross his arms and pout. "Aw man!" He exclaimed, "I never get to do nothing!" He proclaimed. He was dramatic for his age. Oliver wondered if that had anything to do with Jake at times.

Oliver chuckled. "Well, in life, we sometimes have to do things that we don't want to do." He explained.

"But why can't I go?" Kyle asked again as the car started forward.

"Because you can't." Oliver answered.

"Why?" Kyle asked again.

"Because." Oliver replied. Kyle pouted again. He wanted to know what his dad and Lilly were hiding from him and he also really wanted to go wherever they were going.

Oliver turned into Jake and Miley's neighborhood. Kyle was silent (a rarity for him) at that point. Oliver pulled into the drive way at Jake and Miley's house and put the car park before turning the engin off.

"Do you have your back pack?" He asked Kyle.

"Yes." Kyle answered. He grabbed his Crayola back pack, that contained board games, drawing supplies, and some other things for Kyle to do while he spent day with Miley and Jake, from the car floor and hopped out of the car. He followed Oliver up the concrete steps to the tri-level house. Before they reached the top step the door flew open and Miley came out to greet them.

"Hey!" Miley exclaimed as she walked out. "Hey Kyle," She greeted him and came down to his level. "We're going to have lots of fun today!" She knew what was going and was determined to keep Kyle's mind away from even questioning where his dad was for the day.

Kyle smiled at her. He always loved going over to Miley and Jake's place, but he still wanted to go with his dad. He also sensed something was up but he didn't know what was up exactly.

"If you say so." Kyle replied back.

Miley smiled at him. He was such a sweet boy. "Jake's inside making lunch." She told him.

Kyle's face lit up and he ran in to see Jake. Miley stood up and looked at Oliver. "Is there a court date set yet?" She asked him.

"September 18th." Oliver replied back. "Which means, if they need or want Kyle to testify, he'll miss some school." Oliver continued.

"She won't get him back." Miley answered. "I promise."

Oliver gave her a smile. "Thanks for the encouragement Miley," He gave her a hug. "We need to get going to meet the with lawyer."

"What time will you be getting back?" Miley asked. She loved having Kyle come over for the day but she was curious to know what time Oliver thought they would be returning.

"We have about an hour's drive there then we have to meet with the lawyer and then an hour back. Hopefully, no later then three." He answered. "I'll be sure to call if things change."

Miley nodded. "I'll see you two then, I guess." Oliver turned around and started back for the car as Miley went back into the house.

Oliver opened the driver's door and took the seat. He sighed. This whole thing may be harder then he thought. He felt sick knowing that he might loose his son.

"Everything is going to be alright." He heard Lilly say. He turned and looked at her. "Trust me, everything is going to be alright." she told him again.

Oliver smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Thanks Lilly." He whispered to her. "Thanks."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down. Please review!


End file.
